Coming Home
by Sunshine-M
Summary: This is a sequel to "If I hadn't Known You Before", 5 years down the road, there's a new Dixon in town. Oneshot, Carol/Daryl. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


"Dadda !" Milo exclaimed when he saw his father coming back from the latest run.

Merle let go of the little boy and the toddler did his best to run and stay steady as he made his way to Daryl/

"Dadda!" The little boy said again, raising his chubby arms toward his father.

"Hey lil' fellow!" The hunter said with a smile.

"Dadda all dirty!" Milo explained.

"You noticed, ha?"

Yet it didn't stop the toddler from wanting to be held up.

"Wish I could lil" man, but you know your mom is not going to like it…"

"Come on, Daryl, put the kid outta his misery," Merle exclaimed. "He cried every night and made Carol promise over and over again you were coming back."

Daryl who had been struggling not to give in to his instinct and just take his son in his arms finally let the animal or fatherly part of him act. He swept the little boy in his arms and made him bounce a couple of time, as Milo laughed and laughed.

Milo had been born sometimes after they had gotten to Alexandria, and if he was honest, it had been the scariest moment in Daryl's life. Forget about living with the Marauders, hell, even about being in Terminus. When Carol had taken his hand and said "it's time", Daryl had been this close to doing something probably stupid. Thankfully, his better half had taken charge of the situation and had sent him to boil water, lots and lots of water.

When the baby had been born, Daryl had realized that he had boiled the equivalent of maybe four or five bathtubs for nothing, but it had kept him busy. He had heard her scream and yell, and when it had been time for her to push, the women of the house had called for him, just in time to see his son's head followed by his shoulder come out as Carol screamed and breathed, all the while shouting profanities as she did so.

He had held her hand, told her she was doing grand, to which she had answered with a death glare, and he had stayed by her side as their son made his grand entrance into this world.

Daryl remembered it like it was yesterday, the pride, the fear, not to mention the uselessness. Sure, he could let her crush every little bone in his hand, and he had, but when it came to the delivery part, he had stood on the side and watched the miracle of life take place. Merle had made jokes later about playing the Lion King's song when his son had been born, and Daryl had punched him in the shoulder, but it had felt that solemn.

Back to the present, Daryl put the toddler against his hip and started making his way to the houses. Aaron had told him he would unload the truck and some men had arrived to help with this. Milo was babbling in his father's ear, telling him about everything that had happened since he was gone, Daryl supposed, though it made little sense being all in baby talk. Judith was mentioned several times, and it made Daryl proud. Even though they were not blood, Judith was Milo's cousin, and when he needed one, she was more than willing to be his big sister too.

When they had told the group that they would be staying with them, such a long time ago, Daryl wouldn't have bet a nickel this was where they were headed, yet…

He got into their house, the one they shared with Merle and Olivia alongside Glenn, Maggie and their daughter, and he ran to their quarters, wanting to see his wife already.

Carol was in their bed, as the doctor had ordered bed rest as much as possible. Daryl looked at her and thought with a smile that he would have bet good money she was in bed only because she had been sleepy but that prior to that she probably was her stubborn self, saying women had given birth since the dawn of days and that if she was needed, she would not forget her duties because of her pregnancy.

Daryl loved her for that, yet sometimes he wondered if she was not exerting herself too much. They were a family, and she was ready to anything for her two men, but he knew that the rest of the group was also family and she would do anything for them too. It felt like a lot of people to worry about for a woman who was supposed to be finishing her third trimester. Yet, he also knew he would never do anything to make her change. Sure, he would drop hints about her resting, but when she would yell at him that she was with child and not handicapped, he would be smiling on the inside, thinking that the woman he had once known and the woman he had gotten to know under dire circumstances had both merged into one wonderful woman he didn't want to change.

Daryl noticed that Milo had been keeping silent as soon as he had spotted his sleeping mother, and Daryl kissed his forehead. Such a smart little boy… And to think he was his…

Carol's eyes fluttered open, as if she was sensing she was being watched and a big smile illuminated her features.

Daryl put Milo on the floor, telling him to pick his nightclothes, and he went to the side of the bed, where he reverently kissed the woman who had decided one day to call him husband.

"You're all dirty," she told him.

"Nasty run, I'll tell you later."

"M'kay. You'll be glad to know your daughter is playing the bongos on my kidneys..."

He chuckled, knowing it meant the baby was healthy, and due anytime. Carol thought for sure it was a daughter, but he wasn't sure he cared one way or another.

"Milo and I will be in the shower, will you be okay?"

"If you kiss me again, it will increase my chances of being okay," she said with laughter in her eyes and he knew she was just peachy.

He kissed her anyway, happily, feeling like he didn't know what he had done to deserve such happiness but knowing he was not foolish enough to actually look for answers.

Milo exclaimed something about having found his PJs, and Daryl took the little boy in his arms. Milo gave his mother a kiss, then bent down to press his lips against her belly, before leaving the bedroom with his father.

"I still can't believe my baby brother had a baby," Merle said, as he saw them cross toward the bathroom.

"What about the second one on its way?" Daryl asked.

"I'm waiting. It's too much for me to deal with. When it's out and I'm an uncle again, I'll be ready, but right now I just wanna try and understand how my baby brother had a baby of his own," Merle said with a wink for Milo who tried to tickle him.

"You and Olivia could have one too…"

"I brought up the idea but was not met with the success I had hoped for," Merle said and Daryl knew he only spoke so politician like when he had done something wrong.

"Did you offer to put a Merle baby in her? 'Cause that would scare the shit out of any woman…"

Merle blushed and Daryl laughed out loud, his son giggling along though he didn't get the joke.

"I'm not effin' Shakespeare, she knows that."

"Still, lots of room for you to be less blunt…"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see."

Laughing still, Daryl and Milo got ready for their ablutions. Milo would be taking a bath so that he could play with his toys, and Daryl would take a shower when the toddler was out of the bathtub.

As he found himself drawing a bath, making sure it was not too hot or too cold, Daryl Dixon had a moment of awe, as it often happened. If he could, he would marry Carol every day again and again, at the drop of the hat.

She had brought him so much, she had given him so much of herself, never worried she might be stretching herself thin. She had always made sure he knew he was worthy of everything she gave him, and he had felt himself change, become more self-assured and decisive knowing he had her loved. He had also discovered what happiness was really about, all thanks to her.

He came back to reality when he realized his son was trying to turn the bathroom in a swimming pool.

How things changed, he thought happily. As he helped Milo get shampoo in his hair and not in his eyes, Daryl had a thought, only one and very brief for his parents. Nature and nurture, he now knew, and kissed his son, before blowing a raspberry in his neck, making the little boy giggle insanely.


End file.
